


Three's the number

by Drago_wolf288



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wings, Dom Hannibal, Dom Will Graham, Dom/sub, EVERYONE - Freeform, Male Lactation, Multi, Murder Family, Out of Character, Sub Stiles, The Author Regrets Everything, Wing Kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: Sheriff sends Stiles to the city so things can calm down in Beacon Hills. But of course nothing is ever that easy when Stiles is involved. He happened to meet two dominants who happen to be his bondmates. The only thing is, these bondings are said to be a rare and outdated practice. This doesn't detour Stiles who whole heartily embraces it but is he ready for those who oppose it? But come on, would Hannibal and Will ever let anything come in between them and their submissive mate?Join Stiles, Will and Hannibal in their adventures in becoming bondmates and all the shenanigans that come with it.(Author may update summary later)





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen Hannibal nor read the series so they may seem very out of character. I just love Stiles and will literally ship him with anyone. But even Stiles is out of character. Also the universe I am trying to set up may seem confusing so just ask if you want anything cleared up. This originally should not have had wings involved but I have dug my hole so now i have to sit and rot in it. Hopefully I can incorporate wing elements in evenly with the story as I continue it.

Will looked around the living room at the accumulation of both Hannibal and his things with a sigh. It was by no means messy but it seemed as though it wasn’t quite right either. Things didn’t seem to be in their proper place but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

“Will dear, come clean your pallet before we eat.” Will turned at the sound of Hannibal’s voice and started to the kitchen.

 

“I happened to have found the perfect red wine to go with dinner.”

 

The table was already set and Will lifted the glasses one by one filling it to the precise amount that Hannibal liked before setting them down again. 

 

As he took a swig of his drink the doctor came waltzing out the kitchen balancing plates on each hand before gently setting them down on the table. 

 

“Tonight is lamb smothered in- Will? Is everything alright?” Hannibal asked.

 

He realized he was staring at the empty seat at the table. Turning back to Hannibal he looked just beyond his shoulder seeing the black stag before glancing back at the fox that lay curled up in the empty seat.

 

No the word didn’t seem to fit. It wasn’t quite a fox but he couldn’t put a word to it. There had to be multiple tails curled around its body and the ears were pointed backwards at the top. He could see a hint of black at the tip of its paws before it faded downwards into a fiery orange.

 

The fox blinked its eyes open yawning to show a mouth full of sharp fangs. Its tails twitched and it rose to his hind legs resting its paws on the top of the table. Beady eyes peered at Will and he took a gulp.

 

“Have you ever thought something was missing from our lives?” They never talked about it.

 

“Ah. You mean someone, don’t you? Tell me Will. What is it you see?” Hannibal leaned forward intrigued looking at Will with undivided attention. His black wings gave an interested flick. 

 

He took a deep breath, “Our mate.”

 

A silent gasp was heard from across the table. If Will wasn’t paying attention he would have missed the surprised puff of Hannibal’s wings along with a small flap. 

 

Will’s own weren’t any better as they smacked against each other in excitement. 

 

They both shared a grin showing far too much teeth as he said, “a classic trickster.”

 

"Then I do believe they will fit right in. If not then i'm sure we," Hannibal got a twinkle in his eye, "help them see reason."

 

Will rolled his eyes but held up his glass. "I'll toast to that."

 

 

**********

 

 

Stiles sneezed into his sleeve before bringing the phone back to his ear. 

 

“Dude, are you sure you aren’t getting sick?” Scott’s voice sounded on the receiver end of the phone.

 

He rolled his eyes yanking his bags up higher on his shoulder so it wouldn’t fall. “You’re going all dominant on me again Scott.” 

 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it!” He heard a frustrated noise, “you’re like family and you’re in this city all by yourself where anything can happen.” 

 

Stiles let out a loud laugh throwing his head back causing several people in the hotel lobby to jump around him. His wings were a mess at this point, puffed out and twitchy. They would never stay still making it easier for them to become disheveled no matter how many times he groomed them. 

 

“Don’t be such a worry wart. It’s only for two weeks then I’ll be back before you know it.” 

 

“It won’t be the same here without you.” The dominant replied.

 

Stiles made a clicking noise with his tongue. “I’ll call you frequently and bring you something from one of those comic stores they have here.”

 

“Daredevil?” Scott asked in a small hopeful voice. 

 

“Of course I’ll get you a daredevil comic. It’s not like you understand how cool the green lantern is.” He huffed.

 

“Stiles have I ever mentioned you’re the best?” Scott says and Stiles can hear the faint sound of Scott’s wings flap happily. Beacon Hills never had a comic store or anything as legitimate as one so it had been harder to obtain them. 

 

Not impossible but just difficult. He could imagine the way Scott’s eyes light up at the prospect of getting a token of his favorite hero. The way his light tan wings would raise higher in happiness accompanied with his puppy eyes. 

 

“Only about a thousand times.” He responded walking up to the front desk. 

 

“Hey Scott I have to go, look after my dad for me while I’m not there.” 

 

“Okay, my mom invited him over for dinner while you’re away so he wouldn’t cheat his diet.” He snickered.

 

“I knew there was a reason you’re my best friend. Take care.” He hung up while looking up at the bored face of the receptionist.

 

“Hello, uh I have a reservation under the police academy department.” 

 

The woman behind the desk barley contained a yawn as she typed on her computer. 

 

“Name?”

 

“Stiles Stilinski.” She wasn’t able to contain a yawn this time. 

 

“Long day?” He asked. 

 

She gave him a tiny smile, “more like long week. Here you are Mister Stilinski.” She hands him a keycard. “I hope you enjoy your stay here.” He takes it and turns to the elevator seeing his room number on the fourth floor. 

 

The room is not spacious by any means but he didn’t have to pay for it so he looked around taking account the small twin size bed pushed against the wall where the window was. The bathroom was by the entrance and he looked inside the tiny space seeing the extra towels.

 

All in all it wasn’t a terrible room and Stiles flopped down onto the bed making sure the lamps wouldn’t get hit by his wings. Looking to his right he curled his wing so he could attempt to straighten the unruly appendage.

 

His family had been wingless until he was born. It was a surprise for his parents and they tried reading up on how to take care of them the moment he was born. They did a fantastic job but there were still mishaps when he would be tucked in at night and his little fiery red wings would reach out to his parents. 

 

The primary feathers were tinged with a reddish orange color while his secondaries faded into a burnt orange. The inner feather grew darker as it went from burgundy and settled on a dark scarlet color that looked black in the sun. 

 

His mom used to joke and call him fire cracker with the way they moved seemed like his wings were on fire constantly.

 

This was meant to be as a sort of vacation for Stiles. His father had wanted him to get away for a while from all the supernatural. When the sheriff’s old friend from the academy contacted him about a hands on experience for youth that would want to be involved in the work force John leaped at the opportunity.

 

Even though Stiles didn’t want to join the police he could enjoy himself. Truth be told, he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. He could never see himself behind some desk or even with something long-term.

 

Away from everything was as good a time to practice his magic. There would be no interruptions of a higher supernatural issue and he could try to channel or even hone his magic. 

 

For now he settled on getting settled in scurrying around the room putting his clothes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about posting a chapter once every two weeks. Let me know what you guys think


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have doubts about how smooth this chapter goes because it seemed a bit...fast pace but I hope it reads well :)  
> Also I want to say I have no clue about well talk/analysis about murder and dead bodies go and I am too lazy to do a more in depth search so there will be more of my attempts in the future just fyi

Morning came faster than Stiles would have liked so he groaned rolling out of bed to start his day. It was seven in the morning but if he wanted to meet everyone who was part of the program he would have to be ready in thirty minutes. 

 

He raced down the stairs not willing to be late by using the elevator and he flung himself forward through the door and into the open room of the lobby. 

 

A group of people stood in the middle of the room conversing with each other and he noted that there was a flurry of wings mixed into the group back and forth. He stood next to them fidgeting slightly seeing as everyone else looked more put together than him.

 

He usually wasn’t one to care about public appearances but in his unbuttoned plaid shirt paired with a faded tee paired with ripped jeans he felt under dressed. 

 

Stiles wings puffed out in embarrassment and he tried taking time to smooth down the feathers he could reach. From the corner of his eye someone tossed up their nose and pointed at him. He stuck his tongue out at them.

 

A man stepped in front of them with a clean shaved head dressed in a smooth uniform raising his hand slightly and everyone shushed at the presence he commanded. Stiles knew he was dominant even though there wasn’t a cuff on one of his wrists.

 

It was considered outdated to think in terms of dominant and submissive as a secondary trait. Not everyone had one or not everyone personally identified with theirs. More ever only those with wings have been found to conform to a secondary gender. 

 

Cuffs were a sign of recognition so others would know how to interact with someone. It segregated and isolated those who have not yet evolved genetically but there were still people who followed the old ways. 

 

“I am Officer Nicolas Alexander. You will call me Officer Nicolas. I work with the fourth division unit at the FBI. I will walk you through the different jobs offered there today and then over the course of the week I will pair you with someone to shadow based on your interest.”

 

Everyone seemed awed at the opportunity to see people part of the FBI work and Stiles contemplated on where he had an interest in. Sure he liked getting up close and personal with the gritty crimes but it was hardly anything he wanted to dedicate his life to as a career. 

 

They all moved out into the bus stationed outside and those with wings tucked them against their back. The bus filled with instant chatter but no one talked to him or tried including them in their conversation and he shrugged. 

 

The bus jerked to a stop as it arrived at the sanction, everyone dutifully left the bus in a single file line and he ended up being at the very end since no one neglected to wake him up. 

 

Nicolas led the group talking about various things as they passed several sets of classes. Not being able to resist he waited until Nicolas turned around to say hi to one of his coworkers to slip into one of the classrooms. 

 

The room was huge as it was filled with students in cadet uniforms if he recalled correctly. They were all perched in their seats scribbling down notes. On the screen in the front of them was a picture of a dead woman lying on the ground. 

 

The person standing at the front of the screen asked, “Can anyone tell me where this woman had been killed?” The professor sounded exasperated as though he had to repeat the question several times. 

 

Intrigued Stiles stepped further into the room.

 

“She was killed in a lake or body of water.” 

 

Surprised but pleased the professor raised his head looking in the general direction of Stiles. Stiles’s wings flapped and he could see the man look intently at them before tilting his head slightly.

 

The man’s wings spread out in surprise before he pulled them tightly against his body again. It was too late since Stiles had seen the dark blue hues of the man’s wing that started from royal blue and faded into a blue color deeper than the one before. 

 

“Yes that’s right. How did you come to that conclusion?” The man cocked his head to the side. 

 

“The wounds which she undoubtedly died from indicate that there should be more blood than shown. Since she is soaked from head to toe yet laying on a kitchen floor her body was moved post mortem.” He explained.

 

“Yes but who says it has to have been a body of water. She could have easily fallen into a bathtub or spray of water as she was fighting the perpetrator.”

 

Stiles snickered, “there’s a piece of algae tangled in her hair.” 

 

Everyone turned back to the screen to find the piece of green. After moments of looking sure enough, there was a small barely visible strand of algae in the root of her hair.

 

The professor inched towards him wings tucked snugly against his back, “I’m sorry, what’s your name?” 

 

“People usually buy me dinner first,” the lie is past his lips before he even realizes he’s flirting. “But I’ll make an exception this time. It’s Stiles.” His wings start to arch down and he feels a pull inside his chest making him want to display.

 

After a brief moment he manages to also tuck his wings back in and looked up back at the man who is only a few feet away. The glasses frame his face beautifully making him look adorable. But the gruff of his beard somehow overpowers it and Stiles settles on handsome.

 

He holds his breath when the professor looks amused turning his gaze from where it settled at Stiles’ chin and into his eyes. The man’s eyes are a beautiful brown that complements his wings and Stiles forgets where he is as his wings uncurl themselves once more. 

 

They puff out and twitch flexing outward. Before they can arch down a cell phone is heard. Confused Stiles breaks their eye contact to look at the rows of students who’re watching their interaction closely and blushes. 

 

Embarrassed he turns around and briskly walks out of the room aware of eyes on him as he retreats to find his group. Remembering the outline of the tour he looks at the clock and figured they’re on their way to the laboratory section.

 

Looking at signs on the walls he finds his way to the lab and spots people form his group. He slips back in his place at the back of the group and the girl in front of him turns around with a knowing looking in her eye.

 

He puts on his most innocent face and shrugs. He doesn’t remember her being at the hotel or on the bus for that matter but for the second time that day he gives out his name. 

 

“Stiles.” He holds out his hand.

 

She raises an eyebrow and lets out a smirk, “Sarah.” Her hand felt small and delicate in his but he didn’t let that fool him.

 

Sarah raised her hand and tucked a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear beaming at him with bright eyes.

 

“I think we’re going to get along just fine.” He says knowing mischief when he sees it. 

 

“You know what? I think you may be right.” She hooks her arm through his and looks back at his wings before facing forward again. 

 

She doesn’t have wings but he can tell she wants to tell him something involving them. That doesn’t stop her from informing him about how she came late and was already in hot water with everyone here. 

 

Surprisingly she knew a lot about various subjects and when they passed through the lab she was able to name every single item and its use in there.


	3. three

As the day wore on Stiles and Sarah ended up exchanging numbers. She is a local in the city and wants to become part of the DNA analysis team in the FBI. He knew she would get the position in no time. 

 

A part of her reminded him of Lydia with how she could accomplish anything she put her mind to. They joked for most of the tour but became quiet every once in a while when Nicolas turned to glare at them with an annoyed twitch of his wings.

 

It was more of Stiles who became quiet because Sarah would always get flustered and look down making small sighs. 

 

Evening comes by soon enough and they are dropped back at the hotel.

 

His room was boring with nothing to do and he has groomed his wings two times but to no avail. There were still feathers that refused to cooperate. In a huff he took his wallet and walked over to the local market.

 

The hotel wouldn’t be providing food until later that night so he figured he could splurge on some snacks. He texts Sarah asking if she wanted to come over to his room to hang out in a bit.

 

The doors to the market swooshed open and he stepped over the entrance grabbing a small hand held basket to put items in.

 

Walking up and down the aisles he figured it was best to start at the baking section. The hotel included a kitchen that was on the lower levels with pots and baking sheets at the reception desk and he intended to take full advantage of it. 

 

Turning into the baking aisle he marveled at the many sweets offered. This was way bigger than the small section back home where he had to improvise with the ingredients for some things. 

 

Deciding to keep it simple he gathers up various items to make velvet cupcakes. He even put in a cute cupcake liner with puppies on it in his basket. Chewing his lip he debated on getting sprinkles and settled on getting a small container of rainbow sprinkles. 

 

Turning around he headed further down the aisle to grab vanilla extract when a ding sounded from his pocket and he fished his phone out reading the text from Sarah saying she was indeed free and could hang out.

 

Without looking up he back pedaled down the aisle to start to the cash register when he collided into a solid chest sending his basket clashing to the ground.

 

An arm wrapped itself around his lower back steadying him and he flushed embarrassing himself for the second time that day. 

 

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going. Are you alright?” He gushed out looking up to get a glance of the person he bumped into.

 

Deep brown eyes stare back into his and Stiles thinks back to the professor he met earlier. There’s no relation between them or how he met them but he can’t help but think of the other when looking at this blond older male in front of him.

 

“No trouble at all.” An accented voice says. The handsome man looks down, “although I do feel terribly sorry about your groceries.” 

 

Stiles looked down to see the contents of his basket scattered among the floor. His wings flare out and he sees the man track their movement with a calculated look in his eye.

 

It makes Stiles nervous how intense the look is and he can’t help but compare the man to something of a predator looking down at its prey. 

 

He’s seen it happen when a horde of trolls came to Beacon hills before they could get them to move onto a different hunting ground that was anywhere but there.

 

The arm on his back moves and he leans back trying to move with it and the hand stills as the man looks down at him amused.

 

Stiles jumps up and back out of arm’s length of the man and bends down to start gathering his things. A flash of burgundy catches his eye and he sees the man bending down in a three piece suit helping to gather his things.

 

It seems wrong having this man who is clearly from money kneeling on the floor and so he gasps.

 

“You don’t have to help. I got this. I wouldn’t want to have your suit get dirty. It complements you nicely by the way.” 

 

He slaps a hand on his mouth to stop himself from talking but the man still seems amused. 

 

His wings unfold and start to arch when the stranger puts the last item in the basket while standing up with his basket in hand. He can’t help but crane his neck up while he looms over him and everything kind of clicks into place. 

 

This is the second person that screams mate inside a corner of his brain and he gets lost in his thoughts and what they mean.

 

A flash of grey catches his eye and he looks behind the man to see wings unfolding with precise ease from the man’s shoulder and back and arch high in the air assuming a dominant pose. His own wings lower into a downwards arch submitting to the man.

 

“May I have your name?” The man asks.

 

Feeling déjà vu he says, “geez, when is someone going to take me out to dinner first.” 

 

The man looks confused but before he can say anything a sharp gasp is heard at the end of the aisle and Stiles is aware he is still on the ground with his legs folded beneath him with a dominant looming over him.

 

Knowing how it must look to others the youngest of the pair quickly gets up and makes his escape with his wings struggling to refold as they start to puff up again knocking feathers astray. 

 

The walk back to the hotel takes less time and Stiles is out of breath by the time he finally makes it to his room. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Sarah asking if she could come to his room now. 

 

There’s no way he can keep what just happened to himself. Stiles barley processes anything as he opens the door and basically drags Sarah inside before slamming the door shut.

 

Feathers are all over the room and he quickly tries to swipe some of them up and put them in the trash bin. 

 

Sarah stills him and shoves him towards the bed. Once he sits down she jumps onto the other side of the bed on her stomach propping her legs up and her hands beneath her chin.

 

Her hair falls from its messy bun at the movement, “spill.” She urges.

 

Light shines in the room from the blinds making it glow even though the light inside the room is turned off. 

 

“I think I have a bond mate? Well I mean maybe? It’s hard to explain just. Today was full of unexpected…” He thinks back to the sanction and the store, “events.” 

 

She gasps and stops listening after hearing the word bond mate. They were so rare nowadays that no one uttered the word with how outdated it was. 

 

Every year there were few and fewer cases of people claiming to be a chosen pair depicted by fate itself to be together. 

 

The name itself went back to a time where dominants had power over everything and there was no such thing as submissive rights. It was put to a stop when the wingless demanded things become balanced between everyone regardless of secondary gender and wings.

 

Her feet momentarily stop as she looks up at Stiles with a seriousness he didn’t think she possessed. 

 

“Stiles, are you a…submissive?” She cringes knowing it’s considered rude to ask but it would help to fill in the missing gap.

 

“About that,” he rubs a hand on the back of his neck, “yeah.” 

 

She thinks for a second staring at the wall seemingly trying to retain herself from bursting at the seams before she says, “what are your thoughts on this?” 

 

“I don’t think it’s too bad. I mean I don’t really know them very well but I…I do believe in fate.”

 

“I’m sorry but did you just say ‘them’?” She asks jumping up off the bed.

 

Full of energy he mimics her getting off the bed turning to look at her smiling.

 

“Y-yeah I think so.” He tells her.

 

She takes a glance at his face and thinks for a minute before a smile slowly appears as she takes in his excitement. 

 

“I’m so happy for you.” She says honestly. 

 

He knew he liked her for a reason. Somehow he knew it was a difficult subject to broach but she was taking it in stride. 

 

“Thank you. I appreciate it. But I must be honest.” He ducks his head, “I don’t know how to go about all of this. I literally ran away from both of them.” He gives her a brief outline of each encounter he had flushing when his wings fidgeted remembering his dominants.

 

After he’s done she squeals again jumping up and down placing her hands on his shoulders spinning him around the room.

 

“This is so cool! I always wanted to meet a fated bond pair. I mean even though people can’t really identify with each aspect that goes along with it.” She started to shake his shoulders.

 

He chuckled, “I wonder if they will be able to find me again to start the process.” 

 

She stopped and stared him in the eye, “oh trust me, they will definitely find you.” She looks him up and down. “If they know what’s good for them they’ll be turning this city upside down as we speak.”

 

He could only hope she was right. If they did end up finding him he would need to contact his father. Groaning at the thought of it he imaged how well that particular conversation would go. Then if both dominants found him he would have to have another slightly awkward talk about telling them about each other.

 

Stiles had never heard of more than two people being in a bond. But he supposes there’s a first for everything. 

 

When he puts his arms around Sarah she stiffens but then slowly relaxes into his hold. Her hands rest at his waist carefully staying away from his wing and he curls one of his wings around her shoulders and she buries her head more into his shoulder.

 

“What happened to you?” He murmurs.

 

He feels her make a sad smile against his skin before inhaling.

 

“Nothing that’s more important than this.” She jokes.

 

“You know I’ll find out eventually right?” 

 

She pulls back and playfully punches his shoulder. “Until that day a girls gotta keep her secrets.” 

 

It’s strange how within a day she’s become like a sister to him. He could feel the primal instinct screaming pack in the back of his mind that’s never been there before except for when he met Scott.

 

“Hey I have an idea!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Let’s go terrorize people in the lobby.”

 

She grabs his room card from the dresser smiling before darting out the room.

 

He hears her voice call from down the hall, “last one there’s a rotten egg.”

 

He stands there for a minute before laughing and shaking his head. The entire way down the stairs he spends thinking of how he feels lighter on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on September 9th! 
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates. I want to make them consistent throughout the fic. But I think I just about wanted to hurry and post this chapter already a week in. I'm so impatient. Now that Stiles met both of them stay tuned to see what's next :)


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i am so sorry for updating late. To make it up I may end up posting the next chapter a Saturday early and then going back to my schedule. I have mixed feelings about this chapter but I need to speed everything up a bit and can't think of how I even really want this part to go so I may end up going back and fixing it here and there.

A couple of days pass and Stiles can understand how the man in the store hasn’t been able to find him but the one who teaches at the place they keep taking them around has no excuse. 

 

It’s something he has mentioned to Sarah enough times that she gets a sympathetic look in her eyes whenever he finds himself looking around in search of the professor. 

 

He refuses to go searching for the class seeing as it would be too easy. But surely it is not that hard to ask around or even look in the halls for him.

 

Scott has noticed something off about his calls as he keeps them short and to the point. It’s uncharacteristic for their conversations that usually range from topic to topic. 

 

The first time Scott asked what was wrong Stiles sulked for 10 minutes straight and Scott never brought it up again making up for the one sided conversation. 

 

Sarah timidly brushed her hand past one of his outer feathers offering him her support. He looked at her in a silent thank you before they both faced forward as officer Nicolas walked into the room. 

 

His face screwed up in a scowl as his eyes landed the pair of them while his wings stayed rigid as ever and Stiles returned his gaze coolly which only served to infuriate the officer even more. 

 

Sarah on the other hand bulked under the weight of his gaze and shifted so she stood a little behind Stiles. 

 

“Alright I know you all have been dying to know where you will be placed so listen up. When I call your name I want you to step forward.” 

 

For every name he called he made eye contact with them. He called them in groups sending them in a direction after they were all called. Sarah and Stiles were the only ones left and Stiles raised an eyebrow when Nicolas didn’t quite meet their eyes. 

 

“Sarah,” She jolted at the rough sound of her name but blushed all the same. “You’re going to be with me.” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it as she described his ‘dreamy’ body over and over again from his bushy eyebrows to his tan wings. He sent her a smirk and she responded by poking him in his side. 

 

His wings jolted in surprise and he narrowed his eyes at her shifting his body ever so slightly in her direction. She raised an eyebrow challenging him to do something so he reached out an arm to snake around her neck to pull her forward.

 

They both laughed as he messed up her hair with his hand so it looked like a nest of strands that overlapped each other.

 

Nicolas coughed into his hand to get their attention. 

 

“Stiles you must have made quite an impression seeing how you were personally requested and given explicit permission to be put in a section of the criminal analysis unit.” 

 

Stiles tilted his head but stayed quiet curious as to who asked for him. There was a possibility that his bond mate did. He scuffed and discarded the idea knowing that it was better to not go in with high hopes. 

 

Sarah grabbed his hand urging him to move forward as they walked down the hall. He chuckled at her and Nicolas grumbled walking in front of them muttering something about children these days. 

 

They continued on in a silence as they grew what he assumed to be closer to their destination. Nicolas stopped in front of an office and knocked sharply. 

 

They heard a muffled “come in!” from the other side of the door and an older dark male sat behind the desk. Stiles gazed around the room cataloging everything but stopped when his eyes landed on the one person he hadn’t expected to see again.

 

“You must be Stiles.” The man behind the desk-Jack Crawford the name on the plaque read- spoke. “I’m agent Crawford and this here is agent Will Graham, you will be working with him.”

 

His eyes crinkled around the edges and he seemed tired beyond his years but he still smiled at Stiles. 

 

Stiles’s attention was on his mate as warmth blossomed in his chest. He felt guilty for thinking the dominant forgot about him and here he was putting in requests so Stiles could work with him. A bit unprofessional but professionalism was never that important to him.

 

The process has already started then. He looked up at Will a small smile starting to make its way to his face. He wanted nothing more than to fling himself in Will's arms. Even the thought of saying his name sent shivers down his spine.

 

He was about to speak but then Crawford beat him to it. 

 

“Now I know it’s not usual to work in the criminal analysis unit in the program but when your father called me telling me you might be interested I pulled a few strings.” 

 

Crawford sat straighter in his chair like he was trying to accommodate for a weight he didn’t have on his shoulder blades. “That doesn’t mean that you will be showed favoritism.” 

 

A few things happened in the next few moments.

 

Stiles saw red as he whipped his head to Will wings flaring out behind him smacking Sarah in the shoulder. Will flinched not meeting his eyes instead looking like a kicked puppy as he sagged into himself.

 

Sarah slid underneath his raised tense arms and stood in front of him blocking his view. Her legs shook under his furious gaze but he lowered his wings slightly so she would know he wouldn’t hurt her. That didn’t stop the electric charge that went through him. 

 

She looked into his eyes and whatever she saw made her sigh. Sarah ran a hand up and down his arms trying to coax him into a more neutral stance. 

 

Nicolas stood flabbergasted at the exchange, his own wings gone from its rigid stance unsure of how to react in the situation. The tips of his feathers at the ends quivered slightly not knowing what he was witnessing.

 

“You didn’t look for me at all did you?” He seethed through his teeth. 

 

Stiles took a step towards the professor who remained silent. Sarah fumbled trying to readjust her grip on his shoulder.

 

“Stand down.” Jack commanded raised out of his seat hand on his hip looking at Stiles wings for movement. 

 

He tensed feeling his wings harden when Will opened his mouth shifting his gaze from Jack to Sarah before finally settling on him.

 

“Hey listen to me.” Sarah cupped his cheeks forcing him to look at her. “We can leave but I need you to calm down first.” She herded closer to him and he exhaled.

 

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Will asks with a growl. 

 

Sarah doesn’t look at him but stays focused on Stiles as he starts to stiffen again upon hearing Will’s voice. 

 

“Most likely more than you’ll ever be.” She answered with an underlined growl of her own surprising Stiles. 

 

At the sharp intake Stiles finally folded his wings tightly against his back looking to Jack who stood by his chair torn between looking concerned and wanting to give out orders. It was a look his dad often gave him. 

 

“I’m sorry about that.” He says. “I’m not sure what got a hold of me there.” He offered. 

 

Jack nodded. “Why don’t you go back to the hotel and rest for the remainder of the day?” 

 

“I think I’ll do just that.” He turns around without another glance to the room grabbing onto Sarah’s hand as they passed by a stunned Nicolas. 

 

Sarah gripped his hand in a firm embrace but then he became aware of how badly his hand shook. He smiled at her but she only cringed. 

 

“You can stay here you know.”

 

“Are you kidding? It wouldn’t have been fun without you. I go where you go.” 

 

He took the time to think about how lucky he was to meet her. The tip of his wing curled to touch her shoulder as he silently thanked her for being in his pack. 

 

That’s exactly what she was to him. And he was grateful for it. He didn’t know what would have happened had she not stepped in.


	5. five

“Look on the bright side.” 

 

“I refuse to look out the window and into the burning sun. That causes blindness you know.”

 

Sarah rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant. Look at the silver lining!” 

 

“Oh you mean the thinly concealed thread that is hanging on to one of its last few strings?” Stiles turned over flopping face first into the mattress. 

 

“You are such a drama queen I swear.” 

 

He mumbles into the pillow. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear that. What did you say?” She asks. 

 

He groans turning back around. “I said I am not a queen I am a king.”

 

“Well in that case your highness.” Something rattles and he notices too late that she has a filled ice bucket in her hand. “It’s time to wake up.” She proceeds to dump the entire bucket on him.

 

He gasps springing up from the bed. 

 

“Listen here. I let you sulk for two days but enough is enough. Yeah so what one of your mates happens to be a douche who doesn’t want you?” He flinches but she only sets the bucket down on the bed resting a hand on her hip. “You still have one mate who is still out there looking for you because he sees what you’re worth so I need you to get up and go out there. He can’t find you if you don’t go anywhere.” 

 

She shifts her stance and now she has her arms crossed having gotten her point across. He waits a beat.

 

“Has it really been two days?”  
She picks up a stray ice cube and throws it at his shoulder. “I can’t believe that’s the only part you focused on.” 

 

His wings flex and he rolls his shoulders while Sarah scrunches up her nose.

 

“Will you please also groom your wings, they are shedding everywhere.” She watches a feather come loose and slowly descend to the ground when he shrugs sheepishly. 

 

“Fine,” he stretches one last time before moving over to his suitcase. “Do you really think my second bondmate is really looking for me?” He worries at his bottom lip biting the skin. 

 

“He has to be. Just wait until the moment he sees you again.” She squares her shoulders. “And when you tell him about your other dominant maybe he can have a few words with,” she paused, nose crinkling in thought, “that Graham cracker guy.” 

 

He falters taking out his batman shirt putting it to the side. His wings twitch and flutter so he places his hand on one to soothe it down. 

 

“As much as I would love to endure a posturing contest between dominants, I don’t think I want it to be between MY two dominants.” 

 

She casts him a look when he emphasizes the word ‘my’. 

 

He changes the subject. “Have you been to the station yet?” He asks nonchalantly watching as she back pedals and shrink in on herself blushing. 

 

“No. I told you. It’s no fun without you.”

 

“But it is with a certain bushy brow worker.” He teases wagging his own eyebrows.

 

She splutters and he takes way too much delight in seeing her roughly snatch up the forgotten bucket from the bed to clutch at her chest like some sort of shield. 

 

“Just make sure to be ready to leave. I’ll give you thirty minutes.” He sticks his tongue out at her as she leaves and she flips him the bird. 

 

Her laughter echoes throughout the hallway when she closes the door. Chuckling he grips the shirt in his hands letting watching it wrinkle. He never once stops laughing even as he slides to his knees on the floor, face wet with tears.

 

 

**********

 

 

Stiles nervously ran a hand through his wing again pleased when no feathers fall off this time. Sarah grabs his hand taking it in hers.

 

“They’re fine so stop messing with them.” She smiled at him holding the door open. “Someone might even say perfect.” 

 

He walks through the door. “Thank you.” He tosses over his shoulder to her before turning around completely to walk backwards and face Sarah. “But flattery won’t get you that chocolate mousse dessert you saw on the internet.” 

 

“I know you can make it Stiles.” She whines.

 

“You are correct. As a matter of fact I think I can recall a faint memory that involved the exact same mousse.” He taps a finger to his lips in thought.

 

“Please! It’s evil to keep such a gift from the world. This could be life or death.”

 

“And is it?”

 

“Well…no. But it easily could have been.”

 

They both laugh disrupting the people around them working on cases who turn to glare at them. 

 

“Why won’t you give me what I want, what did I do to deserve such cruelty?” Sarah says. 

 

“Tell me what you want…” He starts to sing.

 

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.” She threatens. He lifts up his hand to his mouth forming a fist to pretend singing into it like a microphone. 

 

“Soooooo tell me what you want, what you really really want-” 

 

“I want for the two of you to stop acting childish and act like adults for once.”

 

Stiles turned around. “Officer Nic!” Nicolas cringes. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

“It’s Ni-co-las.” He snaps wings flicking in irritation. “I doubt you would have with you walking backwards and what not. Which I might add is not appropriate given your whereabouts.” Sarah shifts behind his shoulder at the glare Nicolas sends him. 

 

“Aren’t you interested in what Sarah really wants?” He asks innocently ignoring the discrete shove Sarah gives him.

 

Nicolas sighs like it takes a lot of effort to say what he is thinking before glancing to Sarah and giving her a small nod prompting her to talk. 

 

Stiles can feel her stiffen in response as she opens and closes her mouth a few times. 

 

“Um it’s nothing really.” She tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “There’s just this special triple chocolate mousse I wanted to try.” 

 

Nicolas frowns. “That’s what you guys were causing a ruckus over?”

 

“To be fair it is a very tasty dessert.” Stiles points out. 

 

“Maybe you guys can talk about that on your lunch break now that you’re back.” He glares at Stiles once again. He may give Derek a run for his money with the whole angry glare thing he has going on. 

 

“You should lighten up a little.” Stiles slings an arm around Sarah’s shoulder to draw her in close while still maintaining eye contact with Nicolas. “Maybe you can join us for lunch?”

 

Nicolas frowns even deeper and Stiles catches the brief flicker of surprise cross his features before he turns around. 

 

“Agent Crawford would like to speak with you before you’re sent to your assigned area. I trust you know the way. Sarah,” She jerks to attention at the mere mention of her name and Nicolas smirks. “As I said before you’re with me. I don’t want you slacking you have a lot of work to catch up on.” 

 

“Yes sir.” She says.

 

The dominant shifted around so he could see her and arched one brow. “Sir?”

 

“Oh. Yes Officer Nicolas…sir?” Sarah sounded confused as she tried to correct herself. 

 

Stiles chose this moment to walk in between them to start down the set of hallways to get to Crawford’s office. 

 

“Well this is sweet I think I’m getting a sugar rush just listening to the pair of you fumble.” Stiles joked leaving them behind.

 

Sarah reacted as predicted and sent what Stiles interpreted as a promise of a swift death. Nicolas on the other hand seemed constipated with his eyes narrowed and his stubble jaw slacked. 

 

The twitch of his tan wings caught Stiles attention as they arched slightly above Sarah from where she couldn’t see them. He would have to keep an eye on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well nothing really got resolved but I can tell you that the next chapter will actually lead to somewhere! For some reason I have such mixed feelings about Sarah and Nicolas like in my mind Nicolas doesn't even exist (in my world he does though) so when i remember i'm just like oh hey I should mess with them a bit because the pinning is real between them. I wonder if it'll work out between them because we can't have everything be all happy :) Don't listen to me i'm just bitter because i'm hungover and it sucks.
> 
> Also this video definitely inspired me with the whole singing deal so if you haven't seen it yet I would check it out! (I hope the link works)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apG9yaGocWU


	6. six

Before he knocked on the door a voice prompted him to come in. 

 

This time when he came in there was no one else in the room besides Jack. His shoulders dropped. 

 

“I want to apologize for last time.” Jack waved his hand. 

 

“No it’s fine. I should have known better than to have one of our most unstable winged agents in the room with someone such as you.” He looked apologetically to Stiles wings. “I usually try to not have them work together with majority of them being hostile-not that all of them are of course.” He added upon seeing Stiles frown. 

 

“Well I thank you for the consideration. I’m afraid it was something personal and I’m sorry nonetheless.”

 

Jack nodded curtly before gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. 

 

“Now that that’s out the way of, please sit.” He looked relieved to be done with the entire situation. 

 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of events as Stiles did as he was told not bothering to feel excitement as he knew he should have. The brief exchanges between him and 

 

Sarah when they met in the hallways managed to make him chuckle.

 

Nicolas was always lurking around the corner to make sure that they did not have time to properly have a conversation but Stiles let it go seeing as how they were technically supposed to be working. 

 

That evening back at the hotel everyone decided to go out and celebrate as a job well done. Sarah looked over at him but he kept his eyes on the person making the suggestion. 

 

His name was Alex if he could remember correctly. He had an average build with a leader type personality that was surprising since he didn’t have wings. They locked eyes. 

 

“Hi, it’s Stiles right?” He asked.

 

“Yep. That’s my name last time I checked.” Alex laughed.

 

“You should come with us. It’s going to be fun.” He said smiling when his friends punched his shoulder to get his attention. “We’re meeting at that little club down the street in thirty minutes and I hope to see you there.” Alex castes a quick glance to Sarah before adding, “and her too.” He turned around with his friends who walked away slinging an arm around shoulder. 

 

“Um, what the hell was that?” Sarah rounded on him as soon as they were out of sight. 

 

He shrugs. “I thought a little fun might be good. It doesn’t hurt if we mingle with everyone else once in a while.” 

 

She scuffs, “you can’t be serious right now. He has had plenty of chances to invite us out but all of a sudden now he wants us to just come. Yeah right I don’t buy it one bit. He’s up to something.” Sarah crosses her arms. 

 

“Maybe he feels bad, I don’t know.” 

 

Sarah sighed and looked at Stiles with a set mindset. “I won’t go with you.” She said.

 

He gazed at her then dipped his head giving her a small smile. “I didn’t expect you to.”

 

She shakes her head and turned around. “I hope you have the fun you’re looking for.” She walked away leaving him standing there alone.

 

He watched her walk straight out the hotel door and turn in the opposite direction of the club everyone was going to. 

 

He turned and headed to his room. Once there he looked in the mirror deciding he wanted to do something different. Looking around the room he saw the handle of his suitcase poking out from underneath the bed. 

 

The over sized case still held some items Stiles didn’t think he would need but now he was glad he brought with him. He plopped the case onto the bed watching it bounce for a minute before unzipping it. 

 

A lot of extra toiletries sat at the top and he brushed them to the side digging to the bottom until he found what he wanted. He pulled out his tightest pair of jeans and the accompanying black dress shirt he rarely wore. 

 

Biting his lip he quickly put them on and glanced at the clock. To avoid being late he needed to leave now so he grabbed his cell phone and tried to put it in his pocket but found himself unable to due to the pants being plastered to his skin. 

 

Stiles grinned at himself as he passed the mirror in a good mood. The shirt hugged his frame making his slight curves more noticeable. Maybe all he needed was to make some new friends with others that were here. He would prove Sarah wrong and she would apologize for being so skeptical of the others. 

 

The club was humming with music and Stiles was bouncing to the music while waiting in line to be let in. The bouncer stamped his hand and let Stiles in but not before looking him up and down. He blushes and keeps moving forward. 

 

He finds an empty wall to stand next to and he watches the mixture of people dancing the night away. He should be in there with them dancing his worries away but it just feels wrong. 

 

There are not a lot of familiar faces in the crowd and it doesn’t help ease the ache low in his belly. He doesn’t quite know how he came to awkwardly shuffling along to the dance floor trying not to bump into other people.

 

He had to dart around and under people with flailing limbs before they knocked into his wings. He was never so thankful for lacrosse practice until today.

 

In the middle of the floor he could distinctively see people grinding and plastered on top of each other skin to skin. Feeling repulsed he keeps to the outermost layer of people. 

 

Unexpectedly a good song comes on and he can’t help but sway to the beat. Stiles closes his eyes and lifts his hands in the air briefly before bringing them back down then out again like on repeat.

 

When he cracks open his eyes he sees people glance at him before turning away leaving him undisturbed. Hands grab his hips from behind and he jolts with his folded wings tightening against his back. 

 

The foreign touch sends a range of shivers down his spine before he shrugs it off and continues dancing. The rhythm of the music comes back to Stiles and his hips start back up swaying side to side unintentionally brushing up against the person who is still behind him and he blushes. 

 

He has never danced with somebody, not in the way most people were doing around him. Glancing at one of the girls bending down he strengthens his resolve before facing straight ahead with his back to the person as he tries to reconnect with the music blaring through the speakers.

 

This time instead of swaying his hips he winds them left and right twisting his body as he goes. The stranger is plastered to his back but it doesn’t change the rhythm Stiles found. If anything the person kept adjusting quickly to the pace he set. 

 

Large hands slide down his hips ever so slightly before going back to their original spot on his waist. 

 

The crowd thickened and he starts to feel beads of sweat trickle down his ear as he lets himself go. Once the music dies down to a slower pace he starts to pull away but then the man’s rough hands starts tugging at him pulling him through the crowds of people.

 

Stiles fumbles walking backwards before he manages to twist his body around looking at a familiar mop of blond hair.

 

“Alex?” Either he didn’t say it loud enough or he just chooses to ignore Stiles. They headed in the direction of the bar. 

 

Alex lets go of Stiles motioning him to take a seat next to him on the stool. He complies and faces the other boy with a question on his tongue. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“Um I didn’t think I would get anything.” He fumbles anxious. “But water should be fine.” Stiles fidgeted trying not to look out of place. He tries leaning on the counter but his shirt restricts his movements. 

 

Alex merely laughs oblivious to his discomfort. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Anything you want, it’s on me.”

 

“Nothing is wrong with water. Water is good.” He thinks back to his wallet. “Water is free.” 

 

Alex waves his hand in the air disregarding what he says. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s on me. Bartender!” He puts up his hand to get the bartenders attention who is a middle aged man. 

 

“What can I get for you?” The man leans a hip on the counter looking unimpressed at the grin Alex gives him. 

 

“I’ll have two of the best drinks in the house.” He reaches in his pocket producing a wad of cash before putting it away after he slides three bills across countertop. 

 

The bartender looks at the money then to Stiles, and back to the money before he sighs snatching up the money and disappearing briefly to the back. 

 

Stiles whips around to Alex. “Dude what the hell? I was okay with water.” 

 

“It’s fine. They know me here. I come here often enough. They won’t tell anybody.”

 

He looked around bored as they waited in silence after that for the bartender to come back. Just as he starts to slide from the stool the man appears back behind the counter settling two dark blue drinks in front of him.

 

“Thanks.” They both say in unison although Stiles says it with reluctance. 

 

“No problem.” The bartender goes to tend to other customers. 

 

Stiles lifts the cup up to his nose inhaling the foul smell of the bitter liquid. He coughs.

 

“This smells terrible, how am I supposed to drink this?” He asks turning to face Alex who is in the process of downing his own glass. 

 

Alex sets his now empty cup down on the counter and gestures to Stiles own cup.

 

“It doesn’t hurt to give it a try. Just imagine it’s a coke and swallow it all at once.” He shrugs.

 

He lifted the cup a second time and tilted his head back before swallowing the liquid down in several gulps.

 

It tasted bitter and acidic and he grimaced not seeing the grin on Alex’s face as he finished his cup wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. 

 

He could feel the liquid as it trailed down his body settling in the pit of his stomach where a warm feeling threatened to burst out his throat. 

 

Immediately his stomach clenched and he got up looking for the restroom. His feet missed the ground and he ended up slumped over the counter shoulders hunched. 

 

He could feel each individual feather shake and quiver as his skin broke out in hives. He heaved letting his head roll to the side. 

 

Alex sat there untroubled and picture perfect with his blue eyes and blond hair. Everything continued on around them as they were separated in their own bubble. 

 

“I must say Stiles.” He raises a finger up to flick a stray piece of hair out of his eye. “You may all act high and mighty but underneath you’re all the same filth. It’s a wonder they even let people like you in the program acting like you're one of us.” 

 

Stiles blinks but can’t open his eyes. Something isn’t right. He’s still aware but it doesn’t feel like he is. 

 

What did you do to me? 

 

He can’t quite open his mouth to ask as he smacks his lips together. They feel like dry rubber and it’s difficult to form words with his tongue being heavy. 

 

“But it’s okay. I’ll take care of the others one by one after I’m through with you of course.” 

 

Alex leans forward placing a hand on Stiles back close to the base of his wing. Chills are sent down his spine and he flinches falling off the stool.

 

He would have been on the ground weren’t it not for the sturdy grip Alex’s other hand has on his bicep yanking him up so he has no choice but to lean his weight into Alex’s side. 

 

Alex stands by his side tucking himself against Stiles’s shoulder wrapping an arm around his waist. Stiles felt sick.

 

“Now don’t be that way.” Alex says turning his head to speak directly into his ear. “I’m doing the world a favor. People like you don’t belong here.” They stumble into a couple who darts in front of them. 

 

Alex turns back on his charm smiling at them ducking his head in apology.

 

“Hey watch it.” The girl says turning up her nose at them.

 

Stiles lurches forward arms flailing out in front of him.

 

Alex sways with the additional weight being swung back and forth and Stiles counts it as a victory. He looks to the couple still in front of them and tries to signal for help.

 

His wing extends and flaps instead smacking several people nearby in the head. The couple are now glaring are him and Alex dips his head down so his hair is covering the top of his eyes. 

 

“I’m so sorry. My boyfriend here just had too much to drink. You know how it is with the winged.” He looks apologetic like they should know what he means. 

 

Apparently they do as understanding dawns on their face and they nod sympathetically before moving out of their way. 

 

No one else so much as glances their way as Alex drags Stiles along with him until they stop at a door just next to the bathrooms. 

 

Stiles stays quiet as they pass the bartender who is there holding the door open while casually looking at his wings. He closes his eyes feeling Alex drag him along as the floor turns to concrete. 

 

They make it a few more feet before Alex releases his hold on his waist gripping his wrist instead, not even bothering to attempt to hold him up now that they’re outside.

 

The wind picks up and he focuses on the soft breeze trying to fight the feeling of his body shutting down rapidly. His skin slides along the concrete as his shirt rides up and he can feel as the cement turns into patchy areas of grass. 

 

Angling his body slightly he gets ready. 

 

Everything goes still as Alex plops Stiles on the ground and he springs to his feet flaring open his wings for balance feeling a headache form behind his skull. 

 

Alex looks stunned and Stiles bares his teeth at the other male sneering from the feel of dead weight on his back. His throat clicks one two times before he realizes he’s emitting a high pitch sound before a blur moves in his peripheral vision.

 

There’s a distinctive sound that he can’t place but he immediately snarls in that direction only to be met with hands that rest on his shoulders briefly squeezing a pressure point making him lose the conscience he tried so hard to keep.

 

But not before hearing two vicious growls pierce the air.


	7. seven

Slowly his senses started coming back to him one after the other. There was a strong scent of a brewing hurricane with an under layer of a woodsy forest with the trees blowing almost bowing down in respect. It felt as though he could feel the wind brush his cheek as he stood transfixed surrounded by a natural disaster in the making. 

 

Something wet touched his finger and he gasped opening his eyes sitting upright in a bed. His hands clutched at the soft silk bedding. There was a relentless pounding on his temple and he let out a groan. 

 

The same cold wet feeling came back to his fingers and he looked down seeing a brown dog sitting by the bed glancing at him with a whine before nudging Stiles’ hand again with his nose. 

 

Cooing ever so softly when the dog lifts their head scooting closer to him Stiles reaches out letting the dog sniff him. The dog licks the tips of his fingers and he lets out a laugh.

 

“You could really give Scott a run for his money, can’t you buddy?” He shifts, “with those cute big brown eyes of yours.” The dog wags its tail pushing his head into his hand. 

 

“Buster didn’t seem to want to leave your side. I’m starting to think I see why.” A voice says from the doorway. “No matter how much I despise pets in the bedroom or upstairs for that matter.”

 

Stiles tenses drawing his hands back to himself ready to defend himself if need be.

 

“I won’t hurt you Stiles.” The person says and Stiles turns his head around to get a look at the person as they whisper. “I don’t think I ever could.” 

 

He flings up and off the bed stumbling when the dog walks around his legs excited. 

 

“It’s you! How do you know my name” He perks up headache forgotten. 

 

His bond mate looks amused, “I would rather you take it easy so the drug has enough time to flush from your system.” 

 

He pauses looking at Stiles and he looks down seeing he’s in an oversized shirt while still in the same pants as last night.

 

“I’m afraid your shirt ripped during the altercation but do know that we arrived before anything could happen. It turns out he was a killer that targeted avians and hasn’t been caught before last night of course.”

 

“‘We’?” Stiles winces thinking about the how he felt during everything and his helplessness.

 

He ignores Stiles question and says, “I wouldn’t fret too much over it. That drug was designed specifically to weaken avian and leave them render less.” The dominant says coolly as though reciting from a text.

 

“How do you know what I’m thinking? Can you read my mind?” He asks teasingly setting aside the issue for another time. 

 

He has been in tough situations as this before and he’ll wait until he isn’t in the presence of his bond mate to deal with it. 

 

“Forgive me, I believe my work sometimes bleeds into my personal life and it simply becomes difficult to turn off.” He explains still standing at the threshold of the door.

 

“What exactly is it that you do then?” Stiles quirks an eyebrow at the older man going for seductive but the puff of his wings betray how flustered he is.

 

A moment later his stomach rumbles making him glance over to the clock with blaring red numbers.

 

“Perhaps we can talk about it through a late lunch?” The other suggests.

 

Buster yips sitting at Stiles feet as though urging him to accept. 

 

He bites his lip, “only if you tell me something.” The older man pauses before nodding. “May I know the name of my knight in shining armor?” he asks batting his eyelashes.

 

The man huffs out a laugh. 

 

“My apologies, it escaped my notice that I never formally introduced myself.” He extends his hand out as Stiles steps closer, “how terribly rude of me. Hannibal Lector at your service.” 

 

His grip is strong and warm and he surprises Stiles as he bends at the waist and holds up Stiles’ hand still encased in his before turning and placing a kiss on the back of his hand. 

 

His breath caught in his throat and he maintained eye contact with Hannibal even though it made him fidget. 

 

Hannibal was dressed up just like the last time he saw him in the grocery store and it makes him want to smile because of course he also has good manners. 

 

“I’m delighted,” he purred the word before his voice went a syllable and he coughed trying to disguise it, “to make your acquaintance Hannibal.” 

 

Buster moves trying to squeeze past Stiles and Hannibal’s legs in the doorway and the moment is gone. 

 

“I hope our relationship won’t be based on all these apologies.” He eyes Hannibal while chuckling giddy off pheromones. 

 

Hannibal straightens up, “let’s hope not. Now if you will follow me.” He turns giving Stiles a good view of his wings and swears Hannibal is preening as though he can feel his gaze on him. 

 

They come to a stairway and as they are half way down the steps, a lovely scent permeates throughout the house and teases his nose. 

 

“Is that food I smell?” He says giddy.

 

“I wasn’t sure what you would have liked so I went out on a limb. I hope you like meat.” 

 

“Are you kidding?” Stiles scuffs, “meat has to be eighty percent of my diet.” 

 

“I’m almost afraid to ask about the remaining twenty percent.” Hannibal looks at him from the side wearily.

 

He waves him off as they come in view of a large dining table with a plate on the middle of the table. “Curly fries of course.” When he sees Hannibal scrunch up his nose he adds in, “and sometimes a milkshake.” 

 

“That makes everything ten times better I’m sure.” He comments dryly. 

 

Stiles chuckles when they come to a stop next to the table.

 

“Would it help if I say I can bake?” 

 

Hannibal gives a little smile at that. “Speaking of baking, I took the opportunity to store your items in one of the cabinets.” 

 

He cries out throwing himself at Hannibal locking his arms around the others neck and nuzzling into his shoulder. “You didn’t have to.” He mumbles. 

 

Hannibal tenses in the hug but settles his hands on Stiles waist while maintaining his distance. “I wanted to.” 

 

Pouting Stiles pulls away, “I don’t have cooties you know.” 

 

“Perhaps not but I do believe we should discuss a couple of things first.” Hannibal straightens out his suit jacket form where it crinkled before going to the side of the table that had a plate on it.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” He asks.

 

“I am pulling out this chair for you to sit in.” Embarrassed Stiles coughed behind his hand to cover his flustered cheeks. 

 

“Right, right of course you would pull my chair out for me.” He plopped down in the seat and was amazed how quickly Hannibal readily scooted it in equally fast.

 

Smiling Hannibal grabbed the plate from the table and walked around and into the kitchen. Looking around he mused about how out of place he should feel but didn’t. 

 

Hanging up on the wall was a painting hanging up on the wall. A close up of a trout fish painted with bright strokes of color each fighting to pop out the most.

 

It doesn’t seem like Hannibal’s taste given areas of the house he has seen but he can’t deny how the sudden brightness compliments the room. 

 

“Here we are. Beef roast with grilled portobellos sautéed in,” he pauses in his steps looking towards the plate. “Well, it would have been sautéed in wine but seeing as you’re underage.” 

 

Stiles goes still sensing there’s something deeper and he rest his hands in his lap under the table.

 

“I’m not underage where it really counts with-”

 

“Are you old enough to vote?”

 

“Well no but there’s something else that technically-”

 

“There’s nothing technical about it. Simply put you are not of age and I should have taken you to the hospital not bring you back to my home.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with bringing your bond mate to your home after a traumatic event!” Stiles practically vibrates in his seat. “Mated spouses do it all the time.” 

 

“You’re not old enough to consent to marriage let alone mating.” Hannibal’s voice dips, “It’s not something to be taken lightly.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that? You have absolutely no idea what I’ve been dealing with for the past two and a half years.” Stiles focused a glare on Hannibal who gazed back at him coolly. 

 

Silence is thick in the air as it fills in the gaps and Stiles hunches over in his seat feeling the brush of his wings as they curl too. 

 

The clank of the plate as it hits the table is loud and he flinches not knowing whether to laugh or cry at how this meeting is going just as well as the second time he met Will. 

 

Everything he could have hoped for crumbled at his feet and the comforting home no longer felt warm or lived in. Even the sudden weight of Buster nosing at his leg gave no comfort. 

 

“Hannibal, I’m back. You will not believe how riled up the pups were. The newest one kept tripping over her feet until one of the others started nipping-Stiles!” The clatter of paws sounded on the hardwood floor accompanying the only other person he didn’t expect to see. 

 

 

_************** _

 

 

Will stood by the door-frame looking between Hannibal who stood rigid and Stiles who was practically folded up on the chair trying to appear small.

 

He took a step towards Stiles who tensed once he was in arms reach. Will ran a hand through his hair in frustration feeling his protective instincts rise up wanting to know what happened to make his partner shut down and his submissive overwhelmingly sad. 

 

Buster whined pressing his snout towards Stiles chair barking at any of the other dogs who came within a foot of Stiles. 

 

“Hannibal.” He looked to his partner, “did you explain what happened?” 

 

That had Stiles snapping his head up fire in his eyes as his wings flicked back in irritation. 

 

“Oh he explained enough, more than enough actually.” He directed at Hannibal who was still silent throughout the entire situation. 

 

He held up his hands, “look, I know you may be upset but I think we can all work this out.” Will gave a small smile reaching a hand out to Stiles who simply looked at it. 

 

“There’s nothing to work out. You two are obviously happy together and don’t want another mate. It’s fine.” Stiles stomped through the house to the living room before making a sharp turn to the door. “I hope you guys live a great life and get married because that’s what people in love do no matter the age.” Stiles bent down shoving his shoes on before opening the door and slamming it on his way out. 

 

Mouth agape he whirled around to Hannibal who slowly cocked his head to the side. 

 

“I don’t think that went the way I meant for it to.”

 

Will slapped a hand over his face, “you think? I’m already in hot water with Stiles. I have no idea what even happened.” He says with more bitterness than he would have liked.

 

“Why don’t you see what happened.” Hannibal looked down to the broken plate and food left uneaten resting on the table.

 

“I get enough of that at work. I didn’t think I had to do that on my off time too.” Will pointed out. 

 

Hannibal starts gathering up the broken plate to take to the trash.

 

“I think this should be an exception,” he looks to the meat gathered in the palm of his hand to the dogs that start to come up to him. Hannibal lets out a low growl that sends the dogs scattering in various directions.

 

Will let out a sigh through his nose before raising his glasses to pinch his nose. “It can’t be that bad. I mean did you explain how we would have to wait for him when he’s ready and there’s no pressure-why are you looking like one of the pups pooped in our bed?” 

 

“Things may have gotten…out of hand on my end…” It says something that Hannibal hesitated towards the end of his sentence and Will goes to pour himself some whiskey.

 

“If I’m going to do this then I need to get relaxed.” Hannibal nods going into the kitchen. 

 

He sits on the sofa and takes a sip humming before letting himself be completely taken in memory recreating what happened moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely nothing got resolved what so ever.  
> Guess who the beef roast was ;)  
> I have no idea how food talks go I realized I challenged myself to look up different 'fancy' dishes.  
> If you have any questions or if there's any confusion about this chapter just let me know. It's not my best.  
> I PROMISE literally everything will be explained next chapter.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. Here's a chapter to make up for it. I have no idea what i'm doing and this simple fic is spiraling out of control and it is currently a mess but it is my mess so i'm trying very hard to clean it up. ALSO i lied, nothing gets solved in this chapter but chapter 11 should be the one where they're (stiles-hannibal-will) at least in the same chapter. Until then it's just gonna be some slight angst and story building.

“For fucks sake Hannibal we agreed to talk about that together. He’s not use to our personalities yet let alone the way you can sometimes come off as more blunt than me.” He snickers despite himself. 

 

“I don’t see what is so funny about the situation.” Hannibal picks up one of the dogs dishes from the floor making his way over to the sink designed just for washing the canines appliances.

 

Will sighs once before going to follow after Hannibal. “Okay it’s not funny but one day we’re all gonna look back on this and laugh.”

 

“What is there to laugh about if our mate isn’t there with us?” Hannibal fetches a cloth and dabs it under the running water before scrubbing the dish.

 

“You don’t know that. I’m sure if he’s our mate then he’ll come around.”

 

Hannibal lets out an uncharacteristic snort. “Like you did?” Will frowns stepping behind Hannibal and wraps his arms around his waist careful of his wings as they unfold and rest at his side. 

 

“I sense there’s something deeper here.” He presses a kiss to Hannibal’s neck. “I’m no psychiatrist but you can talk to me.” He urges looking over his mates shoulder to see Hannibal’s expert hands washing the dish excessively. 

 

“I almost let you die or did you forget that?” Hannibal snaps setting the dish on the drying rack with a clank. “I almost lost the precious thing we have and threw it down the drain just to see if I could prove a theory.” 

 

Will hums tightening his hands around Hannibal’s waist feeling the other man lean back against him just the tiniest bit. 

 

“But you didn’t. You realized it was getting out of hand and put a stop to it. And I have forgiven you for it. Plus it’s not like it was your fault my brain was on fire” Will leans in and nuzzles at his mates neck smelling traces of Stiles and he smiles despite the situation. 

 

“No I suppose not.” Hannibal concedes and they elapse into an enjoyable silence soaking in the others presence.

 

He hears a series of paws shuffling from the doorway but pays them no mind knowing they wouldn’t dare come into the kitchen. Not just yet with Hannibal’s mood. 

 

“So what’s the real reason why you acted like an asshole?” Will laughs as Hannibal huffs and pushes out his hold.

 

“He shouldn’t be tainted. We have darkness inside us that we have fully embraced but what if it,” He waves a hand, “consumes him whole?” 

 

Hannibal stands tensed with arms by his side. He looks so dejected it’s been a long time since Will has seen him like this and it’s easy to forget he’s only human no matter what his perfect human mask projects. 

 

“What if it curls at his feet like an oversize pet ready to strike at his command? The world is filled with what ifs and it doesn’t do any good in dwelling in the infinite possibilities when there’s only one way we would find out.” Will states thinking.

 

He continues. “He is our mate after all. Would you rather ease him into our life or watch from a distance as he continues his life.” He glances at Hannibal meeting his eye, “bearing children and getting married elsewhere?” The distaste of implying their mate with someone else is acidic in his mouth and he can tell Hannibal has the same reaction based on the flare of wings.

 

“If anyone so much as thinks of him that way I will cut off their genitals and feed it to the pig.” Will stays quiet knowing he’s not finished just yet. “Not before I gorge out their eyes and serve him on a silver platter at our very table.” Hannibal says slowly thinking back to the male who had the audacity to drug Stiles. 

 

Will grins while one side of his lip curled higher than the other before draping himself on Hannibal’s back tracing a primary feather with his finger.

 

“I really like that plan. Protecting the virtue of our mate and providing food by letting him feast on the body. Of course you would be doing the cooking.” He applies more pressure to the wing, “but I’m more than happy to help with the hunting.”

 

Hannibal turns his head to catch Will’s lips with his own and murmurs, “I wouldn’t even let you in the kitchen if you tried. Not after the liver incident.” 

 

Will groaned. “That was one time! Instead of talking about my cooking, we should talk about how handsome you looked with your wings soaked in blood of Stiles attacker.” He looks at Hannibal’s grey wings and thinks back to how they looked coated in a darker tint. 

 

A loud piercing whine sounds from the doorway and both of them lean back to peer at which of the dogs it is. Buster sits there pawing at the ground ducking his head down a few times.

 

“Don’t worry lil pup, we’ll get Stiles back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was just me trying to (but failing) to see if I could write Will and Hannibal in character but apparently not so this is one version of how i think they could be. I never watched Hannibal. Sorry again for the short chapter. I MAY post another in a couple days to make up for it. We'll see, I dont wanna promise because I think we know how bad I am at those


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to accept that my writing is hard to understand but I hope everyone is able to get a vague understanding of what's happening. I didn't want this chapter to be pure angst so I tried to use awkward light humor here and there. I may edit this chapter later on or completely change it but I wanted to leave something for my faithful readers :)

Stiles walks up the stairs to get to his room taking out his card to unlock the door. He opens it and slams it once he’s inside reeling from the satisfaction of the hinges groaning in protest he almost misses a flash of blond in his peripheral vision. 

 

He sighs. “How did you get in here?” He turns to face a worried Sarah.

 

“I stole your other key card, how else?” She teases coming closer to grab his arm to pull him into a hug. “Why is it that whenever you meet one of your mates you come back looking down.”

 

“Speaking of mates, do you have any idea how they knew where I was?” He eyes her as she flinches away from his gaze.

 

“I may have taken the bus to the station to tell Will where you were going. I had a weird feeling and I didn’t know what to do.” She explains still not looking him in the eye. “I know you guys had that huge argument but I was hoping he could watch after you and maybe even see if not being in a work setting would help your situation.” 

 

“Well thanks.” He tells her. “They actually saved me from that asshole Alex,” he sneers out his name in disgust.

 

“They?” Sarah shrieks grabbing his arms and checking him over. “What did that douche do? I knew I didn’t trust him for a minute that low scumba-”

 

“Hey! I’m fine. Hannibal and Will saved me.” 

 

“Hannibal?” Sarah questions still upset.

 

“Yeah, he’s my other mate I met at the grocery store. I think Will must have called him when you told him where I was. It turns out that they’re together and don’t want another mate.” He says.

 

“Oh honey, you don’t know that. When I went into Will’s office he seemed to genuinely regret what happened. And when I told him to go make it up to you he jumped at the chance.” She tells him moving to the television and flipping to another channel. “He actually left work right then and he bumped into Agent Crawford on the way out, he didn’t seem to approve of Will leaving early.”

 

“Look, I know you’re trying to make things better but it won’t work. Even if Will felt that way, there’s still Hannibal and he clearly has concerns about my age and doubt that I would make a suitable submissive.” He feels his wing curve inward comforting himself. 

 

Sarah looks at him remote still in hand. “I don’t believe it.” 

 

He looks up at her startled by the conviction in her voice.

 

“What’s there not to believe?” 

 

“You three are mates and it’s impossible that he doesn’t feel the pull too. Hannibal is the one you said was wearing a fancy suit in the grocery store right?” Stiles nods his head. “Well maybe he’s just too stuck up for his own good. You all belong together no matter what anyone says and maybe he needs a stern talking to but I thin you all should just sit down and talk everything out.”

 

“You know there are pairs that don’t want to be together simply because biology said so right?” 

 

She cocks her head to the side and picks up the remote to continue flipping through more channels.

 

“But in those cases, they didn’t appear to have a strong enough connection in the first place. I think,” her fingers still over the device as she looks him in the eye. “I think with you it’s different. I think the pull is stronger than normal, based on what I’ve seen.” 

 

It goes quiet for a while and Stiles comes to sit by her arching his wing over her shoulder in silence. 

 

“Why are you pushing this?” He asks her.

 

She goes to get up but he catches her arm giving a slight tug for her to sit back down. She plops back down next to him and he’s shocked to feel something wet drip onto his wing that’s draping over her shoulder. 

 

“Sarah, look at me.” He waits patiently as she slowly starts to turn her head revealing two watery eyes.

 

“I didn’t always use to be like this.” She admits leaning back into his wing with more force than necessary.

 

He stills catching onto the meaning of her words as she shifts and he feels the faintest lump.

 

“You...” She nods and he wordlessly pulls her into a hug curling both his wings around her as though he can protect her from the world. She silently cries into his shoulder clinging onto him like a child would a parent.

 

“I know you may not want to try but I know they care for you Stiles. I don’t know the full story of how the conversation went with you two but there has to be more to it. Please try. 

 

You know you won’t be able to go on without them. Studies show that the submissive always take it the hardest and I don’t want to see you like that.” She sniffles into his shoulder.

 

He nuzzles the top of her head thinking about how maybe just maybe she was right and it was worth a shot. He takes a deep breathe in. 

 

“Is this why you haven’t taken a chance with Nicolas?” She nods and he looks up to the ceiling. “How about this, I’ll try one last time with my bond mates, and you try with yours.”

 

“You don’t understand. I can’t do that.” Sarah shakes her head.

 

“Well why not?” Now that Stiles knows he can see the signs were there all along for them.

 

“No one would want to pair themselves with such a broken submissive. I can barely even feel my basic instincts react when he’s around!” She shouts the last part using her sleeve to wipe her tears from her face.

 

He chuckles and her eyes snaps to him betrayed. 

 

“I wasn’t mocking you,” he starts with, “I was just thinking that was an easy fix. I think you’ve been repressing your true self back for so long it’s hard for you to accept it now that you want to.” He makes a note to himself to look for spells on wing repair. 

 

“You really think he would accept me?” 

 

He snorts. “He would be a fool not to.”

 

She takes in his words. “I’ll try. But you have to talk to your mates first because you’re the mom of the pack.” He pulls back looking at her but she shrugs blushing. “Believe it or not, the role suits you. Look at you mothering me. There’s no need to wipe my tears for me.” She slaps his hand away from her puffy cheeks.

 

“I can’t help that you just seem so young and naïve that you need my guidance.” He pouts retracting his wings before a small whimper stops him. 

 

Stiles looks at Sarah who mumbles an embarrassed “sorry.” 

 

He smiles and brings his wings tighter around her. 

 

“You know what I noticed?” 

 

She covers her mouth to yawn. “what?” 

 

“We always have emotional outbursts in my room. Do you think we could start moving this to your room? I think I’m gonna have whiplash by how fast emotions come and go in here.”

 

Sarah scrunches up her nose, “I think I can make that happen. But first you have to tell me how you ended up in that shirt.” She nods down to the large fabric hanging loose. “I mean, did you guys,” She doesn’t continue talking leaving the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. 

 

He can feel a flush creep across his face and spread to the tip of his ears but as he opens his mouth there’s a loud ringing sounding in the room. 

 

They both startle and look to his laptop that is resting on the dresser by his bed. Stiles leans back reaching his arm to grab the bottom of the laptop to lift it bringing it closer to him in his lap. 

 

Scott’s Skype picture peers back at him.

 

“Oh man I totally forgot tonight I was supposed to video call with Scott from back home.” He groans.

 

Sarah laughs but shifts from under his wing and stands up, “I guess that’s my cue to leave then.” She glances to his laptop. “Is he a good friend?” 

 

Stiles knows the answer should be easy but he stills in thought. The ringing continues and just before it goes off he glances in Sarah’s direction.

 

“I wouldn’t say a good one but life moves on and so have we even though we keep in touch. He…” Stiles covers his eyes with the back of his hand exhaling. “He found himself a new family along the way. But that’s okay because so have I.” 

 

She slaps the back of his head and he jerks up rubbing the spot.

 

“Get to your phone call. Idiot.” Stiles spots a smile playing on her lips and he mock salutes her. 

 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll see you later okay?” She nods before rubbing her red eyes leaving the room.


End file.
